An optical device such as a light emitting diode (LED), an organic light emitting device (OLED) device, and a photoluminescent (PL) device is applicable to various fields such as for electric home appliances, lighting devices, display devices, and automation devices.
These optical devices may include a sealing package such as an encapsulant to protect an optical device. This sealing package is made from a composition including a light transmittance resin, so that light emitted from the optical devices may be externally transmitted.
On the other hand, the sealing package may be applied to improve a process yield, and herein, the products should be present on a similar color coordinate. In addition, when the products are discolored by sulfur due to an environmental factor to which the sealing package is exposed, their luminance may be sharply deteriorated.